Harry Potter and The Elemental Gardens (Part One)
by Brian Mcknight1
Summary: This is about how Harry is having strange dreams. One day he might find that his dream, might not be a dream after all.


Body

Harry woke up with a fright as he stayed in his bed looking at the ceiling of his room in Gryffindor. Sometimes Harry had the strangest dreams, some would delight him, some would, scare him, and some of them would just make him wonder. He looked at his clock and noticed that it said 6:00am. He knew he wanted to go back to sleep, but didn't have the heart to because the dream he dreamed was far to bizarre to even comprehend. He decided that maybe he could talk to Hermione, Ron, Hagrid about it later that afternoon. He got up and threw on his new robe, although you couldn't call it new, after all, it was sent to him by his aunt and uncle. He went to Ron's bed and woke him up, "Wha...wha...what is it Harry," said Ron. He turned on his side to look at the clock, "It's 6:00 in the morning Harry!" "Shhh, don't wake everybody up ignoramus," said Harry. "Ignoramus, you must be the ignoramus to wake up at 6:00 in the morning," said Ron. "I have something to tell you and Hermione and Hagrid, I want to do it before school because I want to get it of my chest," said Harry anxiously. They snuck into the girls room and woke up Hermione, "Hermione, come on wake up, I have something to tell you," they said in unison. "Harry, Ron, it is 6:00 in the morning, what do you want?" Asked Hermione. "Just come on," said Harry, "I have something to get of my chest." "Like what Harry," said Hermione, "You have no chest hair." "Stop being smart and hurry up." Said Harry. They went into the main room and sat down by the fire. "What was it you wanted to tell us Harry?" Asked Hermione. "I had a dream last night, and..." He paused. "Go on Harry," said Ron. "Well, it was about a garden...but not any garden, there was a garden of wind, a garden of fire, ice, and earth." As Harry was telling them about his dream, their eyes grew larger. "A woman, she was very pretty, told me that the gods of each element was angry at each other and that there was no hope for peace on earth. She said that there might not even be a earth to have peace on if they don't stop fighting." "Harry," said Hermione, "I don't know what to tell you, I think it was just a dream Harry." "Me too," said Ron. "Maybe your right guys, maybe I am just dreaming, sorry to wake you guys up." They each went there separate ways and and went back to bed. 

That morning Harry just couldn't help thinking about the dream, he went on this way for all of his classes until lunch arrived. "So Harry," asked Hermione, "Have you thought much about that dream?" "A lot," said Harry, "I just can't get it out of my mind, it just seems so real." "Well," said Ron irritated, "I think you should just get your mind off of it before you end up flunking all your classes." "I guess your right Ron," said Harry, "Maybe I am just tired or something." "I think you should talk to Dumbledore or Professor Trelawny," said Hermione, "They could help." "No, I think Ron is right." Harry got up and headed back for the common room. He walked up the stairs, still thinking about that dream. He looked out the window, and to his amazement, he saw the same woman from his dream standing out on the open field. She was dressed in a white as snow robe that was about a mile long, blowing in the wind. There were three other woman standing in the open field too. On was in a long red robe, the other a long see threw robe, and the other a dark robe. Each of them were staring at him, even though the window was very small, they still seemed to know where he was. Harry ran down the stairs and out the door. He arrived on the open field and looked around, there was nothing there. He stayed out there for a while, just looking around, he looked toward the Forbidden Forest, and there, he saw the woman with the long white robe stairing at him. He stayed there looking at her for a long time. "Harrrrryyyyy." The voice called out softly, "Harrrrryyyyy." The woman walked into the forest and disappeared. "Should I follow?" Harry thought. The trees whipered a soft melody, as if telling him to follow, the woman means you no harm. He grabbed his wand and headed into the forest, he knew not what was out there, but knew that his heart was leading him on this mission and to follow its example. 

Part Two will be later............^_^* 


End file.
